victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
Victubia (Kingdom)
(If you're looking for general information of Victubia Universe (meta) instead, go here ) Victubia is a small island located between England and Germany . Description Victubia has a population of roughly 500K people. It has various different areas, each with it's own unique traditions and people. The capital of Victubia is dubbed Victubia Capital, located on the North part of the island, where the Queen Minx resides. Each of the five parts of Victubia have a single mayor to help govern it all and to lessen the burden on the Queen. Major Cities *'Victubia Capital': It is considered the biggest city in the kingdom, it is also its capital. It's the home of the Royal Family of Minx and the famous Victubia University and Victubia Magi Academy. The city has a greater percentage of magic users than other cities due to the VMA. Its current mayor is Gabbi. *'Vass': A city known for its various beaches, parties and parks. One of its main tourist attraction is the "3-isle Tour," which is a guided tour that passes through the 3 islands between Vass and the Final Island. *'Tragard': A city connected to nature, known for growing a lot of high quality greens, vegetables and flowers, being considered the best in the country. Their train station is also very beautiful. *'Naia': A coast city where 80% of the population are either fishermen or shipwrights, it's also the place where most of the boats made in Victubia come from. The city is also known for its culinary, attracting people from all over the country after the high quality fishes and seafood restaurants found there. *'Crina': One of the oldest cities of the country, Udde is known for having a lot of history and old architecture, aside from its annual Summer Festival, which celebrates the arrival of summer in the end of June. Its current mayor is Malin *'Syd': Considered the second biggest city of the country and a rival to the capital. It is a city build on mining and has the biggest metal production in all Victubia. The city will be getting the second school for magic. Its current mayor is Oswald *'Ekard': Located near the Ekard Mountains, the city used to be know as "Dragon City" due to its proximity with the dragons that lived in the region, its population were used to be called "Dragon Riders." With the dragons being extinct, the city started to be known for its mountain hikes, hot springs and its fire dancing. Its current mayor is Paul. *'Mitten': A city divided in two parts who share a long history of rivalry between them. The city leader, in a tentative plan of bringing them together, created the annual Mitten Sports Festival, a competition where both parts can participate but it ended up splitting them even more, however the annual festival attracts a lot of tourists to the region every year. Mayor Lamont was the first to create a bridge that connects both parts of the city and works on bringing both parts together. Its current mayor is Lamont. * Orkan: Its current mayor is Desirée. The city is known for 3 things : ** The storms and strong winds that usually blow over the city. ** Its fame for being the most inventor friendly city in the country, hosting a lot of "Science & Inventors Fairs" every year. Its reputation can be seen on its motto: "Science above all." ** Part of its fame comes from its big Black Market, where you can find all kinds of dangerous and illegal things. * Ode: Known for its glassblowing and culture friendly attitude, Ode is a popular trade town and has the biggest number of museums in the country. Other Notable Locations * Celest : 'This town used to be called Trond but changed names in 1830 to reflect the towns growing interest in astronomy and astrophysics. The town has a lot of astrologists and researchers and also houses the biggest optical telescope in Victubia, which is dubbed “Celine”. ** The astronomy teacher at Victubia University comes from Celest. *'Dove : 'Dove is a quiet and peaceful town that doesn’t care much about the outside world, which is quite ironic considering that one of Victubia's biggest explorers; Burton Ventelle, grew up in this town. *'Finch : '''A small town close to water, mountains and forests, Finch has become an important trading town in the middle of Ekard, Crina and Mitten. It also works as the base for '''The Guiding Lights, so people who wants to register as a forest guides does so in Finch. *'Amber : '''Has a rivalry with its neighboring town Brant for as long as the two towns have existed. Amber is mainly a simple fishing town, but has also made efforts to become more of a tourist town, offering boat tours in their small but charming archipelago. Amber brags a lot about the fact that they have a train station and Brant doesn’t. *'Brant : Has a rivalry with its neighboring town Amber for as long as the two towns have existed. Brant has a good working relationship with Syd and a lot townsfolk are hired to work as miners in the nearby mountain. The people of Brant were not happy when Amber was chosen to be connected to the kingdom train tracks, and the people of Amber has never shut up about it. *'Mica : '''Mica became one of the trading ports for fabric and textiles from both England and France in the 1700. Because of this a lot of the fashion designers of Victubia flocked to the town, and now Mica is considered the “Small Fashion Capital”. Mica is also a “gateway town” that the rich part of the population pass through before taking a ship over to the town of Crane, and many of them buy new outfits in town. *'Crane : 'Crane is all about high society and everything in this town is expensive and glamorous. Almost all events taking place in Crane is “invitation only”, and an excuse for rich people to socialize with their own. Crane hosts regular balls, parties, dinners and often acts as hosts for political meetings. The town has its fair share of corruption and shady stuff going on behind closed doors. ** “Common people” can and often do visit the island, as it has beautiful nature and grand architecture, but the places where you can stay are very limited, and the high society part of the visitors will most likely look down on you. *'Kite : 'Kite is sometimes known as the “Gatekeepers of the Ekard Winds”, as the brisk southern winds blows through the town before entering Ekard Valley. The town has long been celebrating the winds as the symbol of change and new life, and almost every home and important building in town has a colourful kite that blows in the sky. Nobody seems to remember what came first; the town name or the kite celebrations. *'Cybella : 'A small town with close ties to Ekard, Cybella was a humble fishing town for most of its existence until minerals were discovered in their mountains in 1842. Beautiful red garnet was found in the mountains and the town was fast to produce beautiful jewelry with the gems, as garnet brooches and matching bracelets were popular at this time. *'Renas : '''On this small island there is a tiny café and a boat rental shop. There’s also an old castle ruin that once belonged to the '''Renas family, an old noble family from Ekard. No one knew much about the Renas family but their youngest child ended up burning the castle to the ground 30 years ago. No one knows what happened with the family after this. *'Betony : '''A small but charming town that doesn’t stand out a lot. In the early 1800 a young Italian couple moved to this country and set up a violin making school in Betony, the only one in Victubia, and since then music has always been a big part of this town. It has a famous choir (Betony Bells) that often tours Victubia and sings at events and on special occasions. *'Silva : Surrounded by forests, the town of Silva has embraced their environment and has become quite famous for their beautiful and unique woodwork. Their surrounding nature is also home to the “gold of the forest”, cloudberries, and it has become an important selling point for the town. The townspeople make a lot of different foods and sweets with cloudberries. *Parla: The biggest and most secure prison in the country. * '''Final Island (Diamond Island): A military stronghold where the Queen and the most powerful people found in Victubia gather at the start of every year to discuss the country's future. Trivia *The country's official language is English. *Around 5% of the kingdom's population is a magic user, making it safe to assume that around 25,000 people. **On top of that, only 1% of all magic users can use more than one element, which would lead to a total of 250 people. *'Crina' was named Udde *'Naia' was named Abborre *It is considered incredibly romantic for couples in the area (mostly Ekard) to travel to Cybella to buy a piece of jewelry for your loved one. *The Renas castle is considered haunted, and people visit the island to test their courage by walking among the castle ruins. Gallery VictubiaKingdom2.jpg|The updated map VictubiaLandmassmap.jpg|The older map VictubiaWorldMap.jpg Victubiamap.jpg| References Category:Locations